Outlaws for Inlaws
by AngelDormais
Summary: Attempting to marry into an overprotective family puts emphasis on "overprotective". Attempting to marry into the Strawhats puts emphasis on "attempting". -Collaboration with Pi90katana- Four-shot.


She was perfect.

It was not the gentleman's way to so blatantly ogle a beautiful woman, and yet he found himself doing just that. The being before him was nothing short of an exotic beauty: fiery orange hair, deep, brown eyes, breasts and hips of a goddess. A tattoo marked her left shoulder, which was unfortunate—he'd always thought of women with such blemishes as trashy, and although this one looked nothing of the kind, he was positive that she could be convinced to have it removed.

She moved with pointed grace, the hint that she was well aware of her sex appeal. He swallowed as she pulled a short dress from the heaping rack of clothes, pressed it against her chest, then gave a small pout and returned it to its place. She suddenly looked in his direction, eyes glowing dangerously as the corners of her mouth drew upward.

Yes. He would make this woman his wife.

A charming smile was planted on his face as he approached her, holding out his arm and giving the slightest bow. "What an insult to a beauty such as yourself, shopping in this thrift store!" He clasped his fingers around hers, offering a light kiss upon her hand. "Please, my fair maiden, what might your name be?"

"Nami," she said brazenly, and the power in her voice almost shocked him. It was, nonetheless, alluring in its abnormality. He watched as her gaze ran over him, obviously appreciating his upper-class clothes and the golden watch that hung from his front pocket. A wild hunger appeared in her eyes as she grinned, a sultry edge creeping into her voice. "And who might you be?"

"Feiru. Taisaku Feiru."

Her hand lingered for a moment in his and he did not miss the way her delicate fingers stroked his as she pulled them back. "Feiru-san," she practically purred, "it's been a pleasure meeting you. I wish I could stay longer but I'm meeting with friends soon and in a bit of a rush to find something suitable to wear."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance then. While your loveliness is enough that you could wear rags such as these like they were silk, I think it would be best to find garments that would compliment you in return," he proposed, offering her his arm once again.

The woman's beauty was proven to him several times over in the clothes she modeled for him shortly before his purchase of them as gifts to her. Nami's body surpassed those of the wives his friends showed off by far, but she also had a certain charm to her personality... an aura about her as intriguing as any storm. A bit wild, perhaps, but Feiru was convinced he could tame her and fashion her into the perfect trophy wife and envy of the island.

He learned she was a navigator. A woman, he doubted she was very talented but must have been adequate enough to have gotten thus far on the Grand Line. It took four days for her log pose to reset and he spent each wooing her with clothes and trinkets, romantic tours of the town, and all of the skills he possessed as a gentleman.

And thus it was on the evening before she was to depart that he lay his plans into motion.

He had rented a small paddle boat for the occasion, and had been sure to bribe the manager into allowing them to have the entire lake for themselves. A swan-shaped vessel, he decided, would be the best for her. He was intrigued at her comment that a cat would be more her style, but she had taken his hand nonetheless, smiling the whole way.

They had paddled out into the middle of the lake, at which point it was very much dark outside, and fireflies began to swarm above the water. He had stopped, set the paddle down, and fixed her with a gaze that would melt the heart of the coldest woman. "Marry me."

The boat suddenly shifted, and the woman cupped a hand over her mouth, wide-eyed. It was not a reaction he had failed to anticipate, and yet there was something akin to _fear_ in her eyes as her free hand gripped the edge of the vessel. He blinked, and it was gone, replaced with both hands clasped over her chest. "I'm shocked! We've only known each other for days!"

It wasn't a 'no', and that much set Feiru's heart alight with hope. He took her hand once more, staring into her chocolate eyes. There was something calculated within them, and he was still hopelessly lost in the challenge of taming such wildness. "Your beauty transcends the boundaries of time, dearest Nami. With you by my side, this hovel of a town shall finally taste class. You shall be the envy of all who lay eyes upon you!"

The boat rocked again, this time more violently, and Feiru found himself splashed with a healthy dose of water. He lamented the loss of such a beautiful suit, but was quickly cut off by Nami's fingers tightening over his own. Her gaze was wild again, the dangerous spark from their first meeting surfacing once more. "Sorry, Feiru." Her hand slipped down his chest, and she brushed her fingers across the wet splotch just above his waist. "I just got excited."

His face warmed, and she pulled back, grinning at his discomfort. Twirling a strand of hair over her finger, she gazed upward at the fireflies. "Well, you're definitely more polite than my last suitor. Just promise I'll be awake for the ceremony?"

* * *

Taisaku Feiru was not a man easily intimidated. He liked to think of himself in that light, at least—there were certain considerably larger men that might hasten his step...small animals, every now and then, but most often any fear he had was based off of pure sanity and thus excusable.

So when his future wife insisted that he meet her crew before the wedding, he showed a reasonable amount of apprehension.

"Pirates...?" His voice squeaked without his control... but it was a manly squeak. Not a squeak at all, in fact, but just his voice with a higher pitch. Feiru cleared his throat to ensure Nami knew it had not been due to any fears on his part and repeated himself. "Pirates?"

She lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry, Feiru-san, I thought I had told you. It isn't a problem, is it? These people are like family to me."

There was a pause as he considered, staring up at the flag. "...No. No, it is fine, my beloved."

A businessman, Feiru had dealt with pirates a few times before, some more intimidating than others. But judging by this cheerful Jolly Roger with the straw hat, these pirates were already starting to feel benign in comparison. Even the brightly colored ship smiled at him!

Feeling his more severe apprehensions slip away as they boarded, he was surprised to find the deck nearly empty. Nami too seemed to find this at least slightly odd, but the expression on her face quickly brightened upon seeing the woman approaching them.

He watched her with appraising eyes. She too was a sight to behold—a darker, yet elegant beauty, though a bit older, alas. "Nami," she greeted, smiling mildly before turning her eyes to him; "I take it this is your mysterious suitor?"

He gave a small bow of his head. "Taisaku Feiru, Miss...?"

No similar formalities were returned, the woman only chuckling quietly. "Nico Robin."

Pulling away from him, Nami looked around the ship with one hand on her hip and voice faintly cross. "Robin? Where is everybody?"

Folding an arm over her chest, Robin tapped her chin with a finger. "Besides ourselves, I believe nearly everyone has gathered in the galley now, though I haven't seen Luffy—"

The blur seemed to speak as it dashed around a corner and into a door. "Sanji! MEEEEEEAT!"

"Ah, he appears to have joined us after all."

Nami released a long-suffering sigh and began tugging at her fiancé's sleeve. "Come on, Feiru. If we don't hurry, Luffy will eat everything!"

"Y-yes," he muttered, though in honesty he was only half-listening—against his will, his eyes found themselves roaming over the new woman.

There was something different about her, even more so than his precious Nami; where his bride was ferocious and fiery, the black-haired woman was quiet and polite, but no less beautiful. She was most definitely older, as well, and nearly matched him in height. The same amount of danger lingered beneath both sets of eyes, but while Nami's held a kind of deep hunger, he found that the spark in Robin seemed to be lethal.

Of course, it was certainly not an _engaged_ gentleman's way to sweep women who were not his bride off their feet. Although he could, no doubt, woo this exotic beauty just as he had Nami, it was a dastardly notion that even he would not dare attempt.

It would not, however, stop him from looking.

"Nami-chan, may I speak with Suitor-san alone?" Robin's sudden question surprised him. Could she be interested in him, even after knowing he was engaged to her shipmate? What a vile witch! Nobody could be as cruel! He turned to his fiancée, fully expecting a look of outrage upon her pretty face.

But Nami simply released her grip on his arm, smiling as she headed towards the galley. "Okay, I'll try and save you some food! Don't scare him too badly, Robin!"

Feiru held in a scoff as she disappeared into the door. A woman, especially one of such beauty, scare him? It was laughable. He turned, grinning, to where the mysterious pirate stood. "What's the occasion, my dear lady?"

"You appear to have curious eyes." Although her voice had dropped several notches in warmth, Robin still held that gentle smile. "You should teach them to behave."

Feiru did his best to feign ignorance, and wrapped two fingers around his chin. "Miss? What do you—_ahh!_"

He was suddenly cut off by a spray of petals on his shoulder; a soft hand cupped his face and he froze. Was that... yes, he was sure it was. There was an _arm _growing out of the top of his shoulder! And the hand connecting to it was much more feminine than his own. He felt his head being tipped up suddenly, directing his line of sight away from the woman's rather impressive cleavage and to her face. "Better. I trust that you will remember what I've said throughout the meal?"

As quickly as it appeared, the arm receded. Free to move his head again, Feiru found that he could only nod dumbly at her question.

"That's good to hear," she said, turning to walk off in the direction Nami had traveled as he wildly inspected his shoulder. There... there had been an arm! "But I believe I will be the least of your worries should you slip up," Robin's voice carried back to him, reminding Feiru to follow. "Cook-san has been rather ill-tempered since we were told of your courtship in these past few days..."

That woman, he concluded, was insane. What nerve she had, talking to him like untrained mutt! Well, thankfully for her he was a gentleman. A not so easily intimidated gentleman, at that. Or else...he would've shown her a thing or two.

Briefly making sure he hadn't sprouted any other limbs, Feiru entered through the galley doors.


End file.
